


Mine and Yours

by xylodemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After too much to drink, Remus finds himself in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine and Yours

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://tanizard.livejournal.com/profile)[**tanizard**](http://tanizard.livejournal.com/) and [](http://blue_raven.livejournal.com/profile)[**blue_raven**](http://blue_raven.livejournal.com/).

Remus thinks this is a very bad idea.

He supposes, in the morning, they can blame it on the firewhisky, but Remus knows, in all honestly, that there is not enough firewhisky in the wizarding world to make this a good idea.

Remus expects Snape's hands to be cold, cold like his personality, cold like the dungeon he sleeps in, but they are not. They are warm, impossibly warm as they slip under his shirt, heating his skin as they trail over his belly, a line of fire chasing its way up his chest.

It has never occured to Remus that Snape wants this from him. Not Snape, never Snape, with his sneering face and hate-clouded eyes. Snape, who, just a few short weeks ago, saw Remus for what he truly is.

Of course, it has never occurred to Remus that he would want this from Snape, because he's only ever wanted it from Sirius. He's not like James, pining over Evans during the day, and leering at every other girl in Gryffindor at night. His thoughts are always _Sirius Sirius Sirius_ , and have been since third year.

Snape's mouth is on his, hot and demanding, devouring him piece by piece. He can taste the firewhisky on Snape's tongue, sweet and sour together, but he senses something else that is purely Snape, slightly bitter, and definitely mysterious.

His shirt falls away, and Snape's hands wander freely, mapping him out, learning his body. His hands trace over scars that no one has seen or touched but Sirius, only Sirius-- and James, once, on a night soaked in more alcohol than this one.

Remus has a fleeting vulnerable moment, ashamed of what the wolf has done his body over the years, but it fades away quickly, ebbing away in a flood of heat and warmth. Snape's hands do not flinch away from his scars but linger, smoothing over marred, raised flesh softly, gently, as if trying to soothe them away.

Sirius is behind him, broad chest against Remus' back, and strong arms wrapped around his waist. His face is buried his Remus' neck; lips sliding over his pulse, and soft, black hair brushing his shoulders as his fingers fumble with Remus' belt.

Remus decides it must be the firewhisky, because there is no other explanation for Sirius' behavior. Sirius hates Snape, despises Snape, and Sirius is not the type who shares easily. He laughed off the business with James easily enough the next morning, but that was _James_ , and this was _Snape_ , the boy who can put him in apoplectic fits on sight.

He doesn't know if Sirius wants this, himself, or wants it for Remus, but it is plain that he wants, because Sirius is hard against his arse, just as Snape is against his hip.

And Remus is hard, too, almost painfully so; straining, heated flesh, surrounded by Sirius' hand. Remus' hands curve around Snape's arse, fingers digging hard enough to bruise as Sirius strokes him; slow, teasing, methodical movements he know makes Remus insane.

Then, Sirius is kissing him, ripping his mouth away from Snape's to claim it as his own, a desperate slide of lips and tongue so enveloping that Remus is unable to breathe.

"Mine," Sirius growls, a reminder, as he releases Remus' mouth.

"Yours," Snape hisses, his eyes flashing, then he leans into Remus and kisses him, his tongue searching and plundering like he intends to wipe every trace of Sirius away.

Sirius moves, snaking his way between Remus and Snape to wrap his lips around Remus' cock; sweet, sudden suction from a clever mouth and wicked tongue, a mouth and tongue that know him better than he knows himself.

Remus gasps and arches forward, kissing Snape harder as he thrusts into Sirius' mouth. Sirius takes him all the way in, his fingers teasing Remus's entrance as Remus' cock hits the back of his throat and Remus comes and comes and comes-- comes until the only thing holding him up is Snape, with his arms under his shoulders and his teeth nipping at Remus' neck.

But Sirius doesn't move, he stays where he is, and when Remus dares to look down he nearly faints, because he can't believe what he sees. The world had finally gone completely fucking mad, because Severus Snape's cock is in Sirius Black's mouth, and there is no other explanation for something like that.

Snape moans, a noise from so deep inside his body that he shakes. He leans into Remus, kissing him, clinging to him, and Remus' kisses him back, fiercely, swallowing every single sound.

Remus is not quite sure how they end up on the floor, but they do; Remus cradled in Sirius' arms with Snape on top of him, his cock, still hard and wet from Sirius' mouth grinding into his leg.

Snape shifts and moves, crawling down his body, his mouth and tongue coaxing Remus back to hardness, working up and down his cock and his balls. Sirius is behind him, his arms wrapped around him, his fingers flitting over Remus' nipples and his cock pressing into Remus' back.

Snape's tongue is gentle when it laves at Remus entrance, light and teasing, but Remus cries out anyway, arching towards Snape's mouth while pushing back into Sirius's body. And Sirius is still there, holding him, his breath ghosting over Remus' ear as he whispers, telling Remus how beautiful he is, how hot this is, how much he wants to see Snape fuck him.

"Mine," Sirius warns, as Snape rolls Remus over.

"Yours," Snape agrees, his voice low and gravelly.

Then, Snape is pushing into Remus, long and thick and almost too much. He's on top of Sirius, kissing him, their cocks brushing together as Snape thrusts inside him, slow, hard movements that feel like fire inside his body.

Snape yanks him back by the hips, and Sirius' mouth is gone, but Remus doesn't mind, because this puts Sirius' cock a whole lot closer, and he wants Sirius inside him, too. And Sirius seems to understand, because he moves, sliding out from under Remus, scooting back far enough that his cock is just where Remus wants it.

Remus puts two fingers inside his mouth as he lowers his head to Sirius' cock, slipping them inside Sirius when he takes Sirius in his mouth. Remus' fingers find Sirius' prostate just as Sirius' cock slides down his throat, and Sirius growls, a low, rumbling sound that Remus can feel.

Snape is slamming into him now; hard, jerky thrusts that graze his prostate every single time. Sirius is arching off the floor, into his mouth and against his thrusting hand; still growling, his breathing harsh and ragged.

Remus dares a glance at Sirius to see he's watching, watching Snape fuck Remus, watching his own cock disappear into Remus' mouth. For a moment, Sirius' eyes lock with his, just as Snape's teeth sink into his neck and suddenly it's too much-- Snape straining over him, Sirius writhing under him, both of them inside him….

When Snape's fingers curl around Remus' cock he's lost, breaking apart in a thousand pieces, a wave of searing, white heat that leaves his body in flood, into Snape's hand and over Sirius' body.

Sirius comes almost immediately afterward, a warm fluid rush into his mouth, and Snape follows, emptying himself into Remus with a long, low moan and collapsing onto Remus' body.

Remus, tired and sated and sandwiched between the two of them decides he may never move again.

But he does, he opens his eyes and turns his head, because he hears something curious-- a soft, slick, wet sound right next to his ear.

Once again, he very nearly faints, because Severus Snape and Sirius Black are kissing.

Remus watches for a moment, intrigued, but eventually looks away, casting about for the firewhisky bottle.

He definitely needs another drink.


End file.
